Question: $-6 \cdot f(-3) - 5 \cdot g(-7) = $
Solution: Find ${f(-3)}$ and ${g(-7)}$. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${f(-3) = -3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${g(-7) = 6}$ $\begin{aligned} -6 \cdot {f(-3)} - 5 \cdot {g(-7)} &= -6({-3}) - 5({6}) \\\\ &= 18 - 30 \\\\ &= -12 \end{aligned}$